1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding device for continuous casting, which is equipped with a stirring unit, of continuous casting equipment that produces a billet, a slab or the like made of non-ferrous metal of a conductor (conductive body), such as Al, Cu, Zn, or an alloy of at least two of them, or an Mg alloy, or other metal.
2. Background Art
In the past, a melt stirring method to be described below has been employed in a mold for continuous casting. That is, for the improvement of the quality of a slab, a billet, or the like, in a process for solidifying the melt, that is, when the melt passes through the mold, a moving magnetic field, which is generated from the outside of the mold by an electromagnetic coil, is applied to the melt present in the mold so that stir occurs in the melt immediately before being solidified. A main object of this stir is to degas the melt and to uniformize the structure. However, since the electromagnetic coil is disposed at the position close to high-temperature melt, not only the cooling of the electromagnetic coil and troublesome maintenance are needed but also large power consumption is naturally needed. In addition, the generation of heat from the electromagnetic coil itself caused by the power consumption cannot be avoided, and this heat has to be removed. Because of this reason, there are various problems in that the device itself cannot but become expensive, and the like.
Patent Document 1: JP 9-99344 A